Secrets of Kensi Undercover
by deksi
Summary: This is just a little one shot of an episode when Deeks' apartment was being treated for termites and Kensi said he could stay with her...if he paid and drove and did her laundry...I let Deeks and Kensi get a bit wild


**Okay so this little one shot story appeared in my head after watching the episode where Deeks' apartment is being treated for termites and he has nowhere to go until Kensi says he can stay if he buys burgers, and drives and does Kensi's laundry. So I've let Deeks' imagination run a bit wild…**

**SECRETS OF KENSI UNDERCOVER**

"Two cheeseburgers and two sodas thanks buddy" Deeks said to the intercom at the drive through hamburger fast food place.

"Anything else sir?" the young guy asked.

"No that's it thanks"

"Please drive to the door" the intercom said.

After paying the young guy, Deeks and Kensi headed home to her apartment ten minutes away. Kensi dug out her keys and opened the front door where Deeks placed the bags of food on the little coffee table, flopped on the sofa.

Kensi switched on the TV and smiled when her favourite show 'Top Model' appeared on the screen.

"Really Kens? Do we have to watch this?" Deeks groaned.

"My house, my TV, my rules. Suck it up partner" smiled Kensi. "Now shut up and eat, you have your first load of laundry to wash remember".

The hour passed by and after eating sufficiently, Deeks sighed and stood up from the sofa.

"Okay so where's the load?"

"I'll just go and get it. Wait right there" chuckled Kensi.

She reappeared quickly with her arms full of her laundry. "The washing machine is through that door to the left. I expect a good job too Deeks"

Deeks wrapped his arms around the bundle and walked to the laundry room. It was a very small room, not unusual considering Kensi's apartment was not very large with only two bedrooms, the small kitchen and lounge and small courtyard.

He reached overhead to the cupboards to drag out the washing liquids. He even sorted her colours from darks to whites, wondering if she did the same thing. He would later discover that she didn't, when he would later go undercover with her as a married couple and she turned all his clothes purple.

Picking up the dark clothes, he started putting the heavier items at the bottom of the drum, when he reached down next his hand resting on a very lacy item.

"Wow. That is…wow" he whistled quietly, as he admired the black lacy bra. He heard Kensi in the lounge room and walked out and stood in the doorway where she could see him, with his arms around his back.

"Deeks, anything wrong?" Kensi asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing…Just thinking about something"

"Thinking about what?"

"About a movie. 27 Dresses. You've seen it right?" Deeks asked innocently.

"Yeah…I think I have it in my collection. Why are you thinking about that movie?"

"Well if you remember the girl in it, she had 27 dresses in her closet and she modelled them for that journalist" Deeks said.

"Yeah so?" Kensi huffed.

"Well I was thinking and hoping you would model this for me?" Deeks grinned as he held up the black lacy bra.

"Deeks! Give that to me now! Where was this?" Kensi demanded.

"It was in with the load of laundry. Tell me do you wear this every day or just for special occasions?"

Kensi snatched the bra from Deeks and sat down on the sofa with a sigh. "Do you really want to know?"

"Can't be that bad can it Kens?" Deeks asked as he sat beside her. She looked at his bright blue eyes and gave a thin smile. Deeks had a way of reaching out to her that made her feel weak.

"I wear that bra when I have to get dressed up and go undercover as the pretty girl that has to catch the bad guy's eyes" Kensi said.

"Why undercover Kens?" Deeks asked quietly. He sensed a change in her, a change he doesn't get to see often. A change of vulnerability perhaps? He couldn't tell absolutely.

"Because when I wear that bra I feel like the girl who is undercover. The pretty, sexy girl who can have any guy just by flashing a smile and wearing high heels and a short dress. That's not me Deeks"

"Kensi, there's no way you should be wasting this good a bra on an undercover op"

"Why not?"

"Because it is utterly wasted on the bad guys and they don't appreciate it. They look at you and see all those things you just mentioned, but they don't see you. They don't appreciate your gorgeous smile or your funny eyes or your snorting laugh. All they appreciate and are leering at is a good looking girl who looks smoking hot in that short dress and high heels".

"So you're saying what Deeks?"

"That you should wear that bra for someone who appreciates the whole you. You don't have to prove anything when you go undercover for something like that. The bad guys can see how beautiful you are, they just don't want to know about the great things about you. All they want is the Kensi they see undercover, not the real Kensi that I see every day".

"Thanks Deeks. That was really sweet of you to say" Kensi smiled.

"Well it's true. So how about it? Do I get to see it?" grinned Deeks

"It's after midnight Deeks. Shouldn't you be getting home?" sniggered Kensi.

"You're kicking me out? Can I at least have a quick shower first in case I can't get into my place?"

"I thought something smelt funny in here"

"Ha-ha Kensi Blye. Well?"

A sudden thought popped into Kensi's head and she wickedly smiled at her partner. "Sure, I'll get you a clean towel"

Deeks took the blue towel from Kensi and switched on the light to the bathroom. Meanwhile Kensi quickly undressed and changed into the black lacy bra and matching pants. She put on her bathrobe and waited out on the sofa.

"Okay I'm all done, clean and tidy. Now I can leave…if you still want me to Kensi" Deeks said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yep, I'll see you at work Deeks" she said as she opened the door ajar.

"Right. Thanks for letting me stay for a bit partner" Deeks nodded, walking to the door.

"Oh Deeks…I just want to leave you with a lasting impression" Kensi grinned as she untied her robe, letting it fall off her shoulders.

Deeks turned and stood with mouth agape at Kensi in her lingerie. The sight of her body was just how he had imagined it was. His eyes took in every inch from her brown hair to her small waist and long legs.

"Kensi, I…can I…" Deeks stammered.

"Can you what Deeks?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Is that all? Just a kiss…I'm disappointed. I thought you would want to do more" Kensi gave a small pout.

A huge grin appeared on Deeks face, "Oh Kens, believe me I can do a whole lot more" and with that he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and leaned his face in to kiss her soft lips.

"So Kens, do you have any more lingerie you can model for me?" Deeks murmured between kisses.

"Why? Do you want to wear a set Deeks?" smirked Kensi. "I have a pretty blue set that will look just fabulous on you and it matches your eyes"

**There we are. Just a little one shot. Reviews welcome it you wish. Much love xxx**


End file.
